


Library's Book-worm

by Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain



Series: a collection of short AOT stories [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Bully Floch Forster, Cute, Fluff, Ice Cream, Jock Reiner Braun, Light Angst, M/M, Nerd Armin Arlert, Smut, Virgin Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain/pseuds/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain
Summary: Reiner could get any guy or girl he wanted: He was strong, athletic, tall, on the football team and was just so much cooler than all his other classmates! Everyone knew it, maybe apart from the one person he wanted to know he was cool. Armin Arlert was gorgeous, but his head was too far in his books and his best friends were very protective.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Reiner Braun, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert
Series: a collection of short AOT stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102553
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	1. Star-crossed lovers, sort of

**Author's Note:**

> yo since when did I ship these two so hard  
> I'm just a boy craving some good Armin content

It wasn’t difficult to get anyone you wanted when you were someone like Reiner Braun, tall, handsome, popular, and yet the one person he wanted seemingly didn’t know he existed. He first spotted them when he was forced into the library by Bertholdt, his eyes seemed to never leave them as they sat silently in the corner, completely engrossed in their book. 

“Bert, who’s that?” He asked quietly, quirking his head towards them, watching as Bert looked up from between two maths textbooks and over to the bookworm. “Oh? Him? Armin Arlert, he’s in my English, never really talks.”

Reiner was sure it would end with that, his curiosity quenched. But it wasn’t, not one bit. 

“Alright! Truth or dare?” Ymir asked from across the room, arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend’s waist, eyes staring into the quarterback's soul. “Truth,” he hummed, having already nearly killed himself by trying to make his way down the stairs doing a drunk handstand. He heard a ‘pussy’ from Annie beside him, but said nothing as Ymir thought for a second. “You have your eyes on anyone?” She asked, which caused him to pause and think back to this Armin guy. “I…think?” He answered, everyone turning their head to pay attention, silently urging him. “I’ve seen them a few times, and they really stand out to me and yet…I don’t think they know who I am-“

“Don't know who you are?” Historia asked suddenly, sitting up and smiling gently at the boy across from her.

Her smile was something Reiner enjoyed most about her, the warmth it radiated and the kindness that came with that warmth. She treated everyone like they were a person, and it was one of the reasons why he loved the girl, platonically, with all his heart. 

“Well they didn’t look at me…and you know people like to look.”

Reiner continued to be ignored by the boy, and whenever he would have had a chance to approach and introduce his two guard dogs were there. The most noticeable of the two was Mikasa, she was the girl who was still very much in her Emo phase and she suited it well. Then there was her adoptive brother Eren, a guy who had just recently joined the football team and was oddly aggressive. 

The first time he tried to approach Armin with them around was out on the bleachers at practice. Eren often stood before the two others animatedly talking, and so Reiner thought he would get away with talking to Armin that way. But as he approached the group Eren turned around and jogged over to him, forcing him to follow after their newest player as he started to ask all sorts of questions about the next game. The next time was in the art room at lunch. The library wasn’t open that day and so the trio just so happened to sit in his art class instead. He planned to make his way over to the sinks at the back where Armin sat, but as he went to wash his paintbrush and turn to ask him what he was reading he was met with an aggressive glare from Mikasa. He quickly turned back around, washed his brush and sulked back to his table. 

Then there was the third time he tried, and it was the third time he succeeded. 

The halls were empty as Reiner made his way out of the sports department and along the main corridor. His legs were killing him, and he had taken longer than usual in the showers so all his friends had already left to go home, leaving Reiner to change and go home alone. He only passed two other people on his way towards reception, one being the janitor Levi and the other his science teacher Hange, but as he passed the library he noticed a mop of blonde hair. A very familiar mop of blonde hair, and no one else. This was his chance. 

Reiner made his way into the library, not surprised at all when Armin didn’t look up from the book he was reading. He was surprised however when he saw his usually cheery face rather glum and passive. His eyes were glassed over and he looked like he was daydreaming more than he was reading, and Reiner could almost feel the depressing aura from a few meters away. It was now or never, not a body guard was in sight. 

“Hey, what book are you reading?” he asked as he sat himself down in the chair beside him, happy to see Armin snap out of his trance. “O-Oh!” he gasped, face flushing bright red as he jumped, “Reiner,” he sighed, face still flushed as he made brief eye contact, Reiner’s own face flushing slightly. So he did know who he was! “I'm reading The Great Gatsby,” he answered with a soft smile, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Is it any good?” he asked curiously, leaning closer partially to read over his shoulder but also to just get  _ closer _ . “It is, this is my fifth time reading it,” he told him, closing the book and placing it on his knee. “You need to read it multiple times to understand what's truly going on, what the real meaning behind everything it- like with Gatsby and the way he’s never described in a way that isn't fragmented and anti-climactic...plus the gay subtext is so prominent,” he chuckled, but flushed more as he realised he had ranted. “I'm sorry, I ranted I just-”

“No, don't worry about it!” Reiner laughed, raking his eyes over his rosy cheeks and plump lips, the soft curve of his nose, the almost unnoticeable freckles that scattered across his skin. Beautiful. “When someone is passionate about something I think that passion rubs off onto other people too.”

Reiner and Armin talked for an hour before they were kicked out by the librarian and school, both looking bashful as they made their way out the main gates, erupting into giggles when Levi sighed and finally locked the gates. 

And with that Reiner could finally approach Armin: At practice, at lunch, at the library, in the art room, anywhere he wanted! The two became a common sight, Reiner normally leaned against the nearest wall or pillar, Armin sat but looking up to animatedly tell Reiner all about the books he was reading or defending his favourite character choice for a show they both watched. Eren and Mikasa seemed happy with the development, despite both sending him threatening glances when he had previously tried to approach. Maybe they had realised that Armin was happy to be around Reiner, and that Reiner wasn't a bully. It made sense, because Armin got bullied. Relentlessly. 

“Armin!” Floch called out, Marlowe and Hitch following close behind. He immediately cornered him against a locker, and grinned as he looked down on him. No passers by said anything, simply walked by and made note to tell one of his three guard dogs. “Heard you’re fucking Reiner, what, you a slut and a nerd now?” he asked, reaching out to slap the textbooks out of his hands and grab at his hair, pulling him close. “How about you fuck me and Marlowe too. You want a threesome?” he asked, a wicked grin on his face as he pulled his fist back.

Armin stumbled through the halls, his head hung low and hair covering his face. His head was swimming, thoughts so scrambled that he was completely dazed and walked right into Annie Leonhart back, unaware that she and Reiner had both stopped to look at a notice board. “Armin?” a familiar voice called, and the small blonde’s head snapped up, revealing his bloodied lips and reddened left cheek. Annie hissed in imaginary pain and Reiner immediately cupped the boy’s cheeks, face contorting in horror. His normally flawless lips were slip and bleeding, his pale skin a bright red that would definitely develop into a horrible bruise. “What happened?” he asked, voice harsh and shaky as he took it all in. Armin’s eyes filled with tears, his lip quivered, and with hardly a thought Reiner pulled him into his chest, wrapping one arm around his body and the other held his head, letting him cry into his neck. “Who?” he asked quietly, voice still shaky from the pure amount of rage that boiled his blood. “Floch.”

The two made their way to the nurses office, Reiner’s arm around him still as he sat him down in the vacant office and impatiently grabbed some antiseptic wipes and an ice pack to help Armin himself. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked, albeit a stupid question to ask. Armin smiled, but winced as he opened the cut on his lip again. “Yeah…”

“How about I take you out for ice cream after practice?”

Two days later Floch would come in with an even worse bruise and a crooked nose.

Armin looked considerably good under the fluorescent lights of the ice cream shop, a small pot of lemon and strawberry ice cream in his delicate hands. It was Dark out, just getting late enough for the sun to go in. “I could have paid,” he mumbled as they made their way outside, one of Armin’s earbuds in Reiner’s ear, a song he had never heard before playing.

_ As the hours pass _

_ I will let you know _

“Don’t be stupid, you deserve it after the beating you took,” Reiner chuckled as he watched Armin shovel ice cream into his mouth, the angry redness of his cheeks now replaced by a gentle flush. The two walked very close thanks to the shared earbuds, gently bumping into each other as they made their way towards the park.

_ That I need to ask _

It wasn’t particularly cold, but there was that night time chill in that air that always caught Armin off guard, and Reiner was ever the gentleman. He wrapped an arm around the other boy, smiling down at him as they stopped to stand underneath a lamp post for light.  Armin pulled away from Reiner’s hold, standing only slightly apart from him as they still shared earbuds. 

_ Before I'm alone _ __

“You’re too kind Reiner,” he whispered, discarding the pot in a nearby bin. Reiner simply shrugged and smiled, both of their faces flashing as they noticed how close they were and the taller of the two actively took Armin’s hands into his own. “You’re too beautiful,” he whispered back with a soft smile unlike any Armin had seen before. 

  
  


_ How it feels to rest _

Armin felt his stomach flip and heart stutter as Reiner leaned in closer their noses brushing together briefly. “Reiner,” he whispered, though he trailed off as Reiner gave a soft kiss. Armin’s eyes fluttered closed.

_ On your patient lips _

It was hard to pull apart, but they did eventually, smiling like idiots as they rested their foreheads together, looking deep into each other's eyes.

_ To eternal bliss _

“How long?” Armin asked quietly, and Reiner could only smile as he brushed their noses together again. “A while now.”

_ I'm so glad to know _

It was a slow walk home, filled with many more pockets of slow kisses and hand holding, the same song still playing on repeat. “It's our song,” Armin mumbled against Reiner’s lips as it looped for the first time. Reiner couldn't help but nod in agreement.

_ The night will hold us close and the stars will guide us home _

_ I've been waiting for this moment, we're finally alone _

_ I turn to ask the question, so anxious, my thoughts _

_your lips were soft like winter, in your passion, I was lost_


	2. five months later

It was that night they spent eating ice cream and walking that Armin and Reiner confessed to each other, their night ending at Armin’s front door with one final kiss goodbye and ‘I’ll see you tomorrow, boyfriend,’ from a giddy Reiner.

It had been five months since they had started to date, and everyone knew about it. Eren and Mikasa actually talked to Reiner, and Floch’s days as a bully were over after the beatdown he received from both Eren and Reiner the second time he hurt Armin a week later. The blonde was the happiest he had been in years, his free time spent between the library, lunch room, football field and art room. He was smiling all the time, even as he read with Reiner and Eren sat beside him and asking all sort of stupid questions. “So Is Hamlet...you know...attracted to his mom?” Eren had asked one day, leading to a quick lesson on the Oedipus complex. Eren didn't talk for the rest of lunch. 

“What song do you want on?” Armin asked as he fiddled with his speaker and phone, Reiner laying back on the baby blue bedding on the other’s bed. “How about...Our song,” he grinned, and Armin rolled his eyes with an adorable smile. “Of course’” he sighed, “what else would I play.” he asked dramatically, to which Reiner shrugged and replied “porn?”

The blonde snorted at his boyfriend’s response, flinging himself onto the bed beside him once he chose a playlist. Their eye contact was strong, before they closed their eyes to indulge into a sweet kiss, and in those moments Reiner felt like even Armin could hear his heartbeat. They kissed often, but it had only ever once went further than kissing, and even then it was light stroking and touching. Armin had called it a day as his grandpa had come home from the bar, and Reiner had just chuckled and hid his face in his boyfriend’s hair. This time they were alone, and Armin’s grandpa wouldn't be home until the next day.

“You’re so beautiful,” Reiner muttered against his lips, hands running through his hair as he slowly lay Armin down on his back. “You like to say that,” he muttered, breath catching in his throat as his shirt was slowly pushed up, large hands wandering up to caress his chest and lips nip at his neck. “Because it’s the truth,” he mumbled against his collarbone, trailing kisses down his chest and stomach until he was met with the trail of almost invisible hair leading up from his boxers. Armin let out a hitched breath as Reiner’s fingers slipped under the waistband to slowly tease it over his hips and thighs. 

Reiner felt his mouth water as he gently pushed Armin’s thighs apart, looking up for consent, immediately leaning down to bite at his milky thighs when he got a small nod and soft ‘yes.’ 

“R-Reiner-” he stuttered, fingers digging into his scalp as the other blonde kitten licked his entrance, shooting a smug grin up at him. “The bedside drawer,” he managed to stutter out, Reiner scrambling to grab the lube and condoms. He practically tore his own clothes off, leaving Armin the only one with any clothes on, though even he was only in his T-shirt and socks. 

“Be gentle,” Armin warned as Reiner settled between his spread legs again, pouring lube onto his fingers, “It’s my first time.” Reiner’s dick twitched, and he slowly pushed his first finger in. 

Armin’s gasp was heavenly, Reiner wished he could record it and play it on repeat all day, but he was too mesmerised by the way that his boyfriend’s virgin hole stretched and pulsed around his finger. Every sound that left Armin’s mouth was just as heavenly and precious as the first, Reiner taking them all in as he slowly stretched and scissored him open. The more fingers he added the louder his partner became, and when he could fit four fingers in with ease through thoroughly preparing, he knew it was time. 

The pause between taking his fingers from Armin and the time it took to slip the Condom on was obviously too much for his lust clouded sweetheart, quiet begs no louder than a whisper pouring from his mouth as Reiner used the last bit of lube on his now wrapped cock. “Armin, are you ready?” he asked, though he only got vigorous nodding and drabble that could only translate to ‘yes.’ Who would have known Armin Arlert wanted to get fucked so bad.

The initial entrance was slow, Reiner’s hands gripping at Armin’s hips as his walls  _ squeezed _ and pulled him in further. A quiet “Fuck,” was muttered as he bottomed out, and a trail of saliva was already rushing down Armin’s cheek as he looked to Reiner with a dazed look over his face. Reiner leaned up and licked his cheek, taking the other’s saliva with him. Normally the petite blonde would have complained and whined, but all he could do was moan in  _ want.  _ “Tell me what you want baby,” Reiner demanded teasingly, holding the others hips still as he tried to roll them. “Come on, I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me,” he mumbled, pulling Armin’s dainty legs over his shoulders and lifting his hips from the bed, the only part of Armin on the bed being his upper back and head. 

“Don't make me say it,” he whined, though he soon realised Reiner would do nothing if he didn't say anything. “P-please Reiner,” he whispered, a loud moan ripping from his throat as Reiner took his first thrust of the evening.

Armin had never been in so much pleasure before, the warmth in his stomach and tingle up his spine had never been so intense. Reiner’s hips were pistoning into his, and he let out gruff, deep grunt as Armin squeezed himself around his cock, wiggling his hips to try and get  _ more _ . His boyfriend’s thrusts only seemed to become quicker and harsher, seemingly powered by every lewd noise that came from Armin, whether it by the loud, breathy moans or high pitched mewls and whimpers he let out with each gull movement. Reiner was managing to find that spot inside him each and every time.

Armin’s whole body relaxed for only a second, before it went tense and rigid, back arching and moans reaching an all time high, hips shooting up as he came, hard, his vision going white as his eyes rolled back and his body shook. Reiner smiled as Armin’s plush thighs tightened around his neck, whole back lifting up off of the bed. “Fuck!” he practically screamed, Reiner, slowly following his body down as it relaxed enough, though his thighs and legs still convulsed and twitched as Reiner gave his last few thrusts, a moan leaving his lips as he came.

Slowly, Reiner removed himself from Armin, pulled off and tied the condom, and lay down beside an exhausted blonde. “That good baby?” he asked quietly, thumbs rubbing at his hips and breath hot in his ears. He shivered, eyes closed tight as his body still shook from his orgasm. Reiner didn't need an answer, watching Armin’s chest rise and fall at a rapid pace was enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked working on this one, I got to flex some Gatsby and psychology knowledge :)

**Author's Note:**

> the song near the end of the chapter is 'After Dark' by Mr.Kitty, its such a good song I had it on repeat the whole time I was writing that section


End file.
